9'δ
|english = }} is a character in DARLING in the FRANXX. She was a Parasite who served in the 9's, a special forces unit that APE directly controls. She was partnered with 9'ε and piloted a FRANXX called the 9 Model. Appearance Delta has short, light green hair and eyes of the same color. She wears the standard 9’s uniform, colored white and gold. She is the shortest in stature of all the Nines (with her leader Alpha being a close second, followed by Zeta and her identical pistils all tied for third). Personality Delta is shown to be cheerful and mischievous, and curious. When not in combat, Delta is quite inquisitive, felinely sneaking her way around Mistillteinn after the members of Squad 13 had already gone to bed (with the notable exception of Kokoro), as shown in episode 17. When ''in ''combat, however, Delta is shown to be very smug, scoffing the klaxosaur battalions of Gran Crevasse as being "boring," although she did admit that "there's no end to them." Of course, all that smugness of hers came to a horrible end when their 9 Model FranXX was decapitated. Despite her lack of sentimentality and indifference, she is shown to be fearful of death, as she cried out she didn’t want to die as VIRM soldiers crushed her 9 Model to pieces. In the manga, she retains her cheerfulness and has an eager to please. She also acts arrogant when in combat but she mellows out after a battle with the Klaxosaur Princess leaves her comatose and she is saved by Squad 13 from being pruned by APE. She feels in debt to the squad for their kindness and offers to help them in battle, although she still has an, albeit amicable, superior complex towards them. History Episode 12: The Garden Where It All Began Delta is introduced when the 9’s arrive at the Garden for maintenance and greet Squad 13 and Zero Two. Episode 14: Punishment and Confession Following a fallout with Squad 13, Zero Two returns to the 9’s, who, including Delta, are waiting for her at the docking lounge. Episode 15: Jian The 9’s are dispatched to the front lines to fight klaxosaurs during the Gran Crevasse siege. During the fight, Delta finds the performance of the klaxosaurs boring and asks for them to entertain her and the 9’s more as she kills them effortlessly. Episode 17: Eden The 9’s are sent by Papa to Mistilteinn to check on Squad 13. While checking down a hallway, Delta nearly collides with Kokoro, who is coming from the bathroom, but Delta catches her. Kokoro asks her what she is doing in here and Delta says she is checking the place out and asks Kokoro not to tell anyone. As Kokoro leaves, Delta finds the baby book Kokoro dropped and shows it to Alpha, who says it contains forbidden knowledge. Delta is present when the 9’s confront Kokoro about the book. She is dismayed as Kokoro admits she wants to have a baby but then she is surprised when Ikuno slaps Alpha. Delta and the 9’s later report to Papa. Episode 18: When the Sakura Blooms Delta and the 9’s return to Mistilteinn with an APE assault squad to arrest Kokoro and Mitsuru for their rebellious conduct (wanting to get married and have a child). Episode 20: A New World Delta and the 9’s attend the D-Day Assembly and later mock Squad 13 but Zero Two irritates them with her own mockery. They all later head to battle against the klaxosaurs. Episode 21: For You, My Love Squad 13 tries to go to the Gran Crevasse to check on Hiro and Zero Two but Alpha berates them for disobeying Papa’s orders. Ichigo says they can’t get in touch with him and need to make their own choices to survive. Delta finds this offensive as if Squad 13 thinks they are special and remarks that Papa’s orders are absolute. Squad 13 proceeds with their plan, much to Delta’s annoyance. Alpha warns her that she is about to be attacked. A horde of VIRM soldiers attack her 9 Model, tearing it apart. Delta cries out that she does not want want to die. She is killed when her 9 Model’s Head is torn off and crushed. Relationships 9'ε Epsilon is her FRANXX co-pilot, making her the only non-triplet female of the current members of the Nines (Zero Two being the only other one before departing for Squad 13). Delta seems to have an attitude of dominance over him, as she's the one speaking to the klaxosaurs as the 6th Wave proceeds to sortie in the Battle of Gran Crevasse. They are both killed by VIRM soldiers. In the manga, Epsilon saves Delta from the Klaxosaur Princess before he is killed. 9'α Alpha is the leader of the 9’s. Delta respects Alpha and never hesitates to follow his lead. Alpha in turn respects Delta, although he is shown to be annoyed with her childish and cheerful antics in the manga. When Delta is killed by VIRM in the anime, Alpha is shocked to have witnessed her death and his shock turned into a murderous rage. In the manga, when Alpha and Delta survive from being killed by the Klaxosaur Princess, Alpha was so relieved to learned she was alive that he shed tears. He also worried about her while she was unconscious and later when she went missing after she was manipulated by the princess. The two pair up together in the siege of the Gran Crevasse. Etymology Similarly to Zero Two, she received the name from PapaEpisode 17. Delta is a letter in the Greek alphabet. Gallery Quotes Trivia * In the manga, Delta is forcibly linked with the Klaxosaur Princess, as opposed to Hiro in the anime. She is freed when Hiro saves Zero Two from the princess, who flees. * In the manga, Delta and Alpha are the only members of the 9’s who survive the battle against the Klaxosaur Princess. de:9'δ es:9'δ pl:9'δ Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased